


Home

by midnight12181



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Infidelity, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt: Go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like I should mention that this got real dark, real quick. It’s supposed to be bluepulse, but there’s some blueinertia mention in there, too. And not a happy ending.
> 
> Also, this took like, easily nine different forms before it finally settled on this one. Woo.

_A strategic retreat is recommended._  Khaji Da spoke plain and clear in Jaime’s mind, but he couldn’t listen to that. Not yet. Not until Bart understood… But would he ever understand? Was it something Bart could ever move past? Was it a sin Jaime could never be forgiven for? He’d tried. He’d begged. For as fast as the speedster was, it seemed there was one thing he might never move past. Bart trusted Jaime, with his life, but he couldn’t give that same level of trust to the alien scarab attached to Jaime’s spine. He couldn’t even look at it without turning his face, let alone run a slim, long finger against blue, armoured legs and scratch blunt nails against the hard azure carapace. Bart couldn’t…

But Thaddeus Thawne could.

And Thad had, identical digits moving in such a way that had Jaime’s breath catching and Khaji Da chirping. Which had lead to clothes being discarded faster than Jaime could track, and moans of both his and the scarab’s name. Treating them like equals. Like Khaji Da was more than just a sentient alien device that preferred murder to all other options. Like Jaime was more than the barely averted destroyer of the human race. Like they were both individuals, with individual needs and personalities and everything Jaime had wanted between himself, Khaji Da, and Bart.

But it wasn’t Bart.

And once Jaime had decided once, twice, three times were enough and turned Thad down for a round four, he had done exactly what Jaime had feared.

He told Bart. Thad told Bart, giving him details that only someone who had seen Jaime come undone by speedster hands and vibrating body could give. Then, like a giddy schoolgirl, Thad left, sped off before either Bart or Jaime could react, retaliate.

_The mate’s heart rhythm is elevated,_ Khaji pointed out. _Evasive maneuvers advised._

“Bart? I… I can explain…” Jaime started, ignoring Khaji’s advice yet again. “I know what I did was wrong–”

“Jaime?” Bart interrupted, voice so soft Jaime almost didn’t hear him. “I want to go home.”

“Okay. Okay, I can take you home,” Jaime answered, but Bart just shook his head.

“I don’t want to go with you. I want to go home.”

Jaime frowned, unsure what Bart meant. “I can take you back to your grandpa’s then?”

“I don’t want to go there, either. I want to go home.”

Jaime shook his head, still not entirely sure what Bart was trying to say. Home was the small apartment they shared a couple hours east of his parents’ house in Texas, where their sophomore years of college would start, together. Home could also mean Barry and Iris Allen’s home, his grandparents. Home could maybe be the base, but Jaime doubted that would be where Bart would want to work this out. “I don’t understand,” Jaime said, biting at his bottom lip. “Where do you want to go?” Which is when the idea struck him like being hit by a hydrogen bomb. “Is home not a where, but a when?”

Bart nodded. “I want to go home.”

Home, where he was a scavenger, hunted daily. Home, where the odds of his survival were minimal at best. Home, where the world was property of the Reach. Home, where hope was missing and death by a monofiliment sharp blue scythe was the most likely thing in Bart’s future.

Home… where Jaime Reyes was the betrayer of mankind, rather than the betrayer of Bart Allen.

“I want to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If, for whatever reason, you feel like sending me a prompt, my tumblr is [here](http://midnight12181.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
